1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet seats, and more particularly, to a handle for attachment to a toilet seat.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One problem with toilet seats is that one must touch the seat in order to raise and lower it onto the toilet bowl. Toilet seats, by their very nature of use, are unsanitary as few people, if any, disinfect them after use.